The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pairing devices with systems via charge pulse sequences.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes. In general, X-ray systems of the type referred to by the present disclosure may include projection X-ray systems, fluoroscopic systems, X-ray tomosynthesis systems, computed tomography systems, and various mixed or combined-modality systems that utilize X-ray imaging in conjunction with other imaging physics, such as ultrasound, positron emission tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, and so forth.
In typical X-ray examination procedures, where possible, a user (e.g., an X-ray technician) is positioned away from the location of exposure, and often behind a shielded barrier to avoid or reduce exposure to radiation. To further reduce radiation exposure to the technician, the technician may utilize a handheld device to initiate exposure from a distance. In some implementations, each X-ray unit has a unique handheld device. That is, each X-ray unit may have a dedicated handheld device that is enabled for use only with that particular X-ray unit. However, in a situation where a handheld device is inadvertently switched with another, there may be an increased chance of accidental X-ray emission by using the wrong handheld device.